Captivity
by TheShieldsPunkx
Summary: After a night of fun at Wade's house Rae, Justin's girlfriend goes missing, will he ever find her & and if & he does, will he find out who's behind her disappearance.
1. Chapter 1

_Story Title;_ Captivity  
><em>Story Genre;<em> Hurt/Comfort/Drama  
><em>Summary;<em> After a night of fun Rae, Justin's girlfriend goes missing, will he ever find her & and when & if he does, will he find out who's behind her disappearance.  
><em>Featuring;<em> Rae, Wade, Justin, Heath & a few others.  
><em>Rating:<em> M due to language and sexual/torture scenes.  
><em>Disclaimer<em>_:_ I'm in NO Way affiliated with WWE/TNA.  
><em>Notes:<em> I deleted the other story of this; some people didn't get the moral of the story so I thought what the point. But after weeks' thought, I decided to re-write it, so here we are. _HOPEFULLY_ it'll be better this time (: I changed it _ALOT_. Enjoy!

_o o o o o o o_

_**Captivity...**__  
><em>_**Chapter One;**_

He was the last one to see her that night; he had waited until nightfall, that way no-body would see him, He untied her lifeless body from his bed, putting her over his shoulder, and went out and opened his car boot, and gently put her body into it, drugging her once again, that way she wouldn't wake up to try & escape. He then closed the boot, and locked his house up, then got into his car, looking at the time as he switched the engine on, and began to drive. There weren't many cars about, so he didn't bother turning on his headlights, after all it was two in the morning, and despite it being dark Wade knew where he was going. After 20 minutes of driving he had gotten to the located where he wanted to be, the old abandoned house they all used to hang out at back in the good old FCW days.

He had gotten out of the car, and opened the boot, looking at her lifeless body, he stroked the side of her face, then he sighed, went to the door, and opened it, he still had the keys, even after all this time, he knew they would come in useful at some time in the present, which was now, he unlocked the door, opened it, going back to the car, picking her up and putting her over his shoulder, making her stir a little. He walked into the house and down the stairs to the cellar, unlocking the cellar door walking into the room, and placed her onto one of the two mattresses that was in there, He then left the cellar, locking the door behind him and climbed up the stairs back to his car, shutting the car boot in process, smirking to himself as he got into the car, and parked it around the back, that way no-body would see that he was there.

Wade got out of the car, this time he was carrying something in his hands, a chain or two, shutting the door to the house, walking back into the cellar, where Rae was, still lying on the end, she hadn't moved, he looked at her then he switched the light on, to dim, making her stir a little, Wade walked over to her, knelt down beside her, looking at her body. Wade started undressing her, only leaving her with a long grey cardigan; he then placed the chain around her, then to the wall. Once again he smirked to himself, as he grabbed at chair and sat on it, _watching_, _waiting_ for her to wake up.

A few hours later, Rae woke up, she looked around but she couldn't see much as there wasn't much light, but she could see that she was surrounded by concrete walls, she tried to move but couldn't, making Wade wake up, he watched her taking in her new surroundings and began crying, making Wade give a little chuckle, she looked at herself finding out that she was stripped from her clothes all apart from the cardigan, as she began to cry a little harder, she realized that she was chained to the bed, making her cry even more, trying to retrace her steps from last night as Wade walked over to the end of the mattresses where she was, Rae felt his presence, making her look up at him, and whimpered.

'Ah glad to see you awake sweetheart, you've been asleep since well for hours' Wade said to Roxy 'you seem surprised to see me' Wade added on with a sickening smirk, and she backed into the corner, looking away, 'OI, look at me when I'm talking to you' Wade shouted at her, making her look at him

'What do you want'? Rae asked back at him 'Where's the others'? She added on

'They're back at theirs' Wade replied 'so it just looks like it's me & you' Wade added on

'Noooo' Rae cried

'You won't be saying that later' Wade smirked

'W...W... what'? Rae asked

'You'll see' Wade replied, with a sick smirk


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for chapter #1 being so short, this will be the last chapter for a week or two seeing as I'm going on vacation, so enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two;<em>

'Please, take me back to Justin' Rae begged Wade

'Let me think about that one, NO' Wade replied 'Why would you even want to go back to him' Wade added on, asking her

'Because he's my boyfriend' Rae replied

'How can he be your boyfriend if you haven't had sex with him yet'? Wade replied

'That is none of your business' Rae replied, while Wade laughed

'Sex is everything in a relationship' Wade replied

'Believe it or not Wade, sex isn't everything, you may believe so but it isn't' Rae replied

'Good joke' Wade replied with a smirk

'It wasn't a joke' Rae replied

'Now I know why Justin loves you so' Wade replied 'you're just so cute' Wade added on 'Then why did he leave you at mine, while celebrating Heath's birthday' Wade asked her

'He didn't leave me at yours, I offered to stay behind to help clear the mess up, I wish I didn't now, you do one good thing for someone and the next they fuck you up' Rae replied

'Oh that will happen' Wade replied

'What'? Rae asked Wade

'You heard' Wade replied with a sick smirk 'Well I'm off now, I gotta meet Justin & Heath' Wade added on, turning to leave

'So you're just gonna leave me here, you know Justin will find out I'm missing and he'll call the cops and they will find me' Rae replied

'We'll see about that' Wade replied closing & locking the door, and as he did, Rae began crying, wishing that this was just a nightmare, she couldn't believe that Wade would do something like this, after all they were all good friends.

* * *

><p>'You ready to go'? Wade asked Heath &amp; Justin<p>

'Well I sure am, I dunno about Justin though' Heath replied

'Why what's up' Wade asked Justin, knowing the reason why

'Rae, she hasn't texted back from my text last night' Justin replied

'Maybe she's sleeping, or last her phone, I'm sure she'll text back soon, you know what girls are like these days' Wade replied

'Yeah, girls these days' Justin replied, cheering up a little bit

'How about after the show, we go out for a drink' Heath suggested to them

'I don't see why not' Justin replied

'You up for it Wade'? Heath asked Wade

'I sure am' Wade replied, getting into the car

'So what did you & Rae talk about the other night'? Justin asked Wade

'Just stuff, about her training to wrestle, her family stuff like that' Wade replied

'Oh right, she didn't mention me did she'? Justin asked Wade

'I don't think so' Wade replied 'why'? Wade asked Justin

'Just wondering' Justin replied, putting his head back and falling a sleep

* * *

><p>'You guys did AMAZING tonight' a fan came up &amp; told Wade, Justin &amp; Heath<p>

'Thank you, we aim to please' Wade replied

'Can I have a photo with you guys, please' the fan had asked them

'Sure, I don't see why not' Justin replied, as they got ready for the photo to be taken

'Thank you guys, so much, I'm such a big fan of you guys' the fan said as she left

'Wow, did you see her, she looked...' Heath said before getting cut off by Wade

'Fancy another' Wade asked Justin & Heath

'Sure' Heath replied

'Yeah, you know what I want' Justin replied

'Be back in a min, don't move' Wade replied, as soon as Wade was out of eye contact of the boys, he took out Rae's phone out of his pocket, and decided to text Justin

'_Hey Babe, so sorry I didn't text back. You're not going to believe what happened, I lost my phone AGAIN! I'm such an idiot sometimes. Luckily someone handed it in to the police station, anyways babe, I'm off to pack, seeing as I'm off to visit family, then bed Love you x'_

'He seems excited' Wade commented as Wade walked back to them, carrying their drinks

'Rae texted back, she's packing, she's off to visit some of her family sometime this week' Justin replied

'She lost her phone, that's why she didn't text Justin back' Heath added on

'She did, she's always losing that phone, bless her' Wade replied

'Yeah, come to think of it, she does, I should have a word with her, to take care of things' Justin replied, smirking 'If you guys know what I mean' Justin added on

'So you guys are gonna do it'? Heath asked

'Yeah, finally, I've waited long enough, you know I love her that much I respect her decision, I think she's the one' Justin replied

'Awww' Wade replied 'I must be the _ONLY_ one out of you two who doesn't have a girlfriend, and before you say anything I _PREFER_ being single' Wade added on

'Wade, you're going on 31, you'll have to get a girlfriend soon, cuz you _NEED_ to get married, because if you don't then you'll be forever alone' Justin laughed

'What happened to Charlie, I thought you guys, you know were close' Heath asked Wade

'She cheated on me' Wade replied with a saddened look on his face

'Her loss' Heath replied

'Yeah, you'll find a girl soon enough' Justin replied 'and if she cheats, I'll get Rae on her' Justin added, now drunk 'Man guys, I'm starting to feel a little tipsy' Justin added

'& you haven't had many' Wade replied

'I know' Justin replied

'Come to think of it Wade, you haven't had many tonight, and when you have you've had coke' Heath commented

'Well, I'm driving you guys home aren't I'? Wade replied

'True, let's go' Heath replied

'Yeah, lets' Justin replied

* * *

><p>'Nice to see you again' Wade said, throwing water over Rae once he had dropped Heath &amp; Justin back at theirs<p>

'Noooo' Rae cried

'Yes' Wade replied

'How have you been'? Wade asked her

'Have you been drinking'? Rae asked him

'Correction, _I'AM_ drinking, you want some' asked her handing her a bottle

'No, the last time I drank, I was at yours and look what happened that night' Rae replied

'Yeah, you are no longer innocent now are ya, _GOOD TIMES_' Wade replied lying on the mattress with Rae

'Fuck you' Rae replied

'Sure, what position'? Wade asked Rae as he climbed on top of her, kissing her neck

'Wade, please no' Rae begged, Wade carried on kissing her neck ignoring her cries, just like the other night.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry is there's any spelling mistakes, I wrote this up quickly, so enjoy! (:<br>_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter #3;_

'Wade get off me' Rae cried punching Wade in the chest, but once again he ignored her, grabbing her wrists and pinning them down

'Now I know Justin loves you so much' Wade whispered into her ear

'Wade PLEASE' Rae begged through her tears

'Don't worry I will, in just a moment' Wade replied, laughing

'Wade please, just take me back to Justin, I won't tell anyone I promise' Rae begged

'Justin doesn't love you, he told me' Wade replied

'HE DOES' Rae cried

'He doesn't, you know when we were out clubbing earlier this fan came up to us, when she had gone he said he wanted to fuck her, and do all sorts since you won't fucking fuck him' Wade replied

'YOU'RE LYING' Rae yelled, making Wade sit up and slap her, her arms were now free and she decided to slap him, push him off of her,and she managed to that, she managed to stand up, but she couldn't run, she tried pulling the chain from the wall nothing, Wade laughed, while she carried on trying to free the chain from the wall

'Here, want these'? Wade asked her holding the keys as she tried to get them 'here go fetch' Wade added on laughing, as he threw the keys to the other side of the room, and walked back over to her, Rae backed-up into the corner

'You shouldn't have done what you did, that really hurt me' Wade said, with a smirk

'WADE NO'! Rae shouted at Wade

'DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO' Wade growled at her, grabbing her neck 'You hurt me, so I'm going to hurt you' Wade added, wiping her tears away for her 'you cry to much' Wade also added

'Wade... please... not... tonight' Rae begged

'Yes tonight' Wade whispered into her ear, while rubbing her inner-thigh

'You know, Justin's gonna come looking for me' Rae said to Wade

'Like I said, Justin doesn't love you, I'm surprised he doesn't dump you, well I'm sure he would after he knows about your little whore antics' Wade replied, pinning her arms to the wall, and began kissing her neck, and continuing to rub her inner thigh, making Rae whimper, 'kneel down' Wade demanded her, Rae ignored him 'I SAID KNEEL DOWN' Wade yelled

'Please No' Rae cried, as she got on her knees as Wade was taking off his pants & trousers

'YES' Wade replied 'Now, be nice, I'd hate to have to hurt you' Wade added, laughing

'Fuck you' Rae mumbled

'What was that? Fuck you did you say?' Wade asked Rae

'N...N...No' Rae replied

'Come on babe you DID' Wade shouted, scaring her 'because that's what I'll be doing to you in a moment, fucking you' Wade added 'NOW SUCK' Wade added on, as she placed his cock into her mouth, and she began sucking, giving Wade his pleasure, also making Rae gag a few times, but he didn't care as long as he had got what he wanted. 'Good girl' Wade kept on saying to Rae 'Oh god' Wade beamed 'ever sucked Justin, because you're doing a GOOD DAMN job' Wade laughed, and moments later he came to his release.

'Now, Rae, that wasn't so bad, was it'? Wade asked her, as she shook her head 'It's quite late' Wade said looking at his watch 'let's go to sleep, you've been pretty busy today, and you'll be busy tomorrow aswel.

'No, Please, not anymore' Rae begged

'Into bed you go my dear' Wade laughed as Rae lay down on the mattress, while Wade put his pants back on, walking over to the other mattress and grabbing a blanket or two and walking back over to the mattress where Rae was, placing a blanket over her, giving her a goodnight kiss while he did it.

* * *

><p>Rae woke up when Wade throw cold water on her face, she looked up at him, standing there smirking, all she wanted to do was get out of that place<p>

'Nice to see you awake' Wade said to Rae 'How was your night' Wade then asked her, smirking

'It was alright, a little cold though' she replied to Wade

'Even though I was cuddling up to you, _TRYING_ to keep you warm, you're such an ungrateful little bitch' Wade snarled at her, slapping her across her face

'I didn't mean to sound ungrateful' Rae said looking up at him

'Doesn't sound like it to me' Wade replied

'I'm sorry' Roxy replied

'Oh you will be sorry' Wade replied, taking down his pants, as Rae looked up at him, she was scared, which gave Wade his thrill 'You feeling a little hungry this morning?' Wade asked her, stroking her hair

'I suppose' Rae whispered

'Didn't hear that' Wade replied

'I said Yes' Rae replied

'Good, now open wide' Wade smirked, pulling down his pants, then grabbing the back of her head, shoving himself in her giving her a helping hand making her gag at first, but he didn't care, after a minute or two, Wade began to moan, and minutes later came into her mouth. Rae hated this, which made Wade love doing it even more. Wade was supposed to be one of her friends, and this was a side of him that she never saw, but why her, why was he doing this?

'Wade' Rae said looking up at him, making her feel physically sick

'What?' Wade replied

'Why are you doing this?' She asked him

'Because I'm getting you ready for Justin, if he hasn't dumped you by now' Wade replied 'You see, Justin can abit of an animal when he wants to be, if you understand what I'm saying' Wade added on

'What?' Rae asked confused

'You heard' Wade smirked

'How would, wait what' Rae asked him

'Remember that week Justin left you alone for touring places, well one night we got pissed, and one thing lead to another' Wade replied

'YOU SICK FUCK, JUSTIN WOULD NEVER DO THAT, HE'D NEVER EVER CHEAT ON ME' Rae replied

'Oh, he would, I WONDER WHY' Wade yelled at Rae, giving her a slap across the face, making Rae cry 'Shouldn't of shouted at me, should you' Wade added on, 'Oh but Rae babe, he would & I've got the proof here on my mobile phone, GOD DAMN, he was so good that night' Wade added on

'Why' was all that Rae could come out with

'But I can't decide whose better, you or him' Wade said, ignoring her

* * *

><p>First off sorry for not updating sooner, the weather has been a little bad, so I couldn't connect to the bars Wi-Fi to upload, Also about my grammar, I do not care how bad it is, it's my story so I'll put the grammar anywhere I want, (: Also if you don't like this story DON'T READ IT! To the others who do read it thanks (:<p>

Also thanks to _**ViperDiva**_, _**EclipseFromThisAfterLife**_ & _**SandraSmit19 **_for reviewing this story (:


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter #4;_

'Morning' Wade smirked, 'how are you on this fine morning' Wade then asked Rae

'How do you think I am'? Rae replied

'Oh I don't know' Wade replied 'hurt maybe' Wade added

'Fuck you' Rae replied

'Thanks, for the offer, I'll keep that in mind for later' Wade replied

'Please don't' Rae replied

'Oh I will' Wade replied 'But right now, I've got to go somewhere, with your boyfriend, maybe you know, to finish off what we started' Wade laughed

'You & Justin have nothing' Rae replied

'Oh we do, ever since the FCW days' Wade replied

'LIAR' Rae yelled

'Why can't you get it in your thick head, Justin is gay' Wade replied

'Wade, he isn't gay, if he was, he wouldn't be with me' Rae replied

'You, are just a cover as they say, if his parents knew he was gay, then there'd be big trouble' Wade replied

'Wade you know what, if you want Justin so BADLY you can have him' Rae replied

'What if I don't want him huh?' Wade replied

'What, but...' Rae replied before getting cut off

'Confused are you? I would be too, but I'm not you, now I see why Justin choose you' Rae replied

'I'M NOT A COVER UP' Rae yelled at Wade, who gave her a slap in return

'You do NOT speak to me in that tune of voice young lady' Wade replied 'Justin really needs to keep you in check' Wade added 'If you were mine, you'd definitely be keep in check' Wade smirked

'Haven't you got to be somewhere' Rae replied

'I do indeed, my dear' Wade replied, 'Oh I'm late' Wade added on 'Hope he doesn't get mad that I'm late' Wade smirked

'He won't be' Rae replied

'I'll see you later, don't have too much fun without me' Wade replied, as he left, and locked the door, as Rae began to cry, she wanted to be out of here, she wanted it to be a nightmare.

* * *

><p>Wade sat in the car, he could see Justin, he looked at Rae's phone that he had in his hand, and texted him<p>

'_Heyy babe! I'm missing so much x_' Wade texted to Justin, and waited a moment before he got a reply

'_Rae Baby, You're missing me huh? I miss you more, hope to hear your voice soon, missing you like fucking crazy x' _Justin replied

'_No, I miss you more, but I gotta tell you sometime, I'm staying with my mum & family a little while longer, my brother's girlfriend is due to give birth to their son soon, so I'll be staying to help out, I hope you don't mind x_' Wade texted back

'_Babe, do whatever you need to do, I'll always be here for you, I love you' _Justin texted back, Wade looked at the message and switched off the phone & put it back in the glove compartment, and got out of the car, and went to meet Justin

'Justin' Wade called, catching Justin's attention

'Wade' Justin smiled

'You alright'? Wade asked, noticing Justin was a little upset

'Yeah, Rae texted me before' Justin replied

'What did she say? Cause mate you look sad' Wade replied

'She's staying with her family a little while longer, her brother's girlfriend is due to give birth soon and she wants to stay & help' Justin replied

'Awww, you got a keeper there' Wade smiled

'Yeah, I have, haven't I'? Justin replied 'makes me feel bad for what happened the other night, you know' Justin replied

* * *

><p>Sorry to stop it there but I've been MEGA busy with college that's why it's a short chapter. I know it may seem a little fast paced but like I said I've been busy, I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter (<em>hopefully<em>)


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter #5;_

'Just forget about that night' Wade replied

'I wish I could, but I can't Wade, I just can't' Justin replied

'In time you will, when Rae return's & you see her you will, trust me' Wade replied

'You think' Justin replied

'I know so' Wade replied

'I do hope you're right' Justin replied

'You ready to do the meet & greet'? Wade asked Justin, changing the subject

'Yeah, let's go' Justin replied

* * *

><p>'Wow, we do have some crazy fans, don't we?' Justin laughed<p>

'Yeah we do' Wade laughed back 'Hey, do you want to come out tonight, get your mind off of Rae?' Wade then asked him

'Yeah, sure why not' Justin replied

'Okay, good, Look I gotta go & change, so I'll meet your house in like an hour or so' Wade replied

'See you' Justin said as he & Wade went in different directions, and as they did, Wade chuckled, he had a plan, and he got onto his cell phone & rang Kelly.

'Kelly' Wade said, as she answered

'That's me' the voice giggled

'You wanna come out tonight? I need you to do something' Wade replied

'Yeah, sure why not' Kelly giggled again

'Alright, meet you say 7:30, usual place' Wade replied

'Yeah, sure' Kelly replied

'Well I'll leave you to it, I can hear you're abit busy' Wade chuckled

'You got that right, see you' Kelly giggled & hung up on Wade, as he smirked to himself, he started the engine and went back to his house, when he got in he had a quick shower & got changed then went into his kitchen looked through his cupboards & fridge & then he left to go back and see Rae.

* * *

><p>Rae had heard the key in locked &amp; whimpered, she didn't want to go through with it, she wanted to leave, she also didn't understand why Wade was doing this, after all Wade was one of her best friends, someone who she could go &amp; talk to, but this changed everything, she now hated this man, the door had opened and she pretended to be asleep.<p>

'Rae' Wade whispered, closing the door behind him 'Rae' he said abit louder, and she moved a little 'Rae' Wade said again, tapping her, and she rolled over, to find him smirking

'No' Rae cried

'Nice to see you still alive' Wade smirked

'What do you want' Rae replied

'Question, is what do you want, you hungry?' Wade asked

'What do you think huh Wade?' Rae replied

'Oh I dunno, you've been here for a couple of days, you haven't eaten or drank, damn, if I was in your situation, I'd be starving' Wade replied, running his hand through her hair 'So are you?' Wade asked again

'Yes I am' Rae replied

'Good, cause I got you your favourite' Wade said, handing her a bag

'How would you know, what my favourite was' Rae asked Wade

'Justin told me' Wade smiled, as she looked in the bag

'Ice cream'? Rae questioned Wade

'Yeah, don't you want it'? Wade asked back

'Yeah, I do' Rae replied as Wade carried on smiling 'Why are you smiling?' Rae then asked him, noticing that he was smiling

'No reason' Wade replied

'Because if you want something, then I'd rather starve' Rae replied

'I don't want anything, well not yet anyway, I'll leave you to it' Wade replied, getting up, walking away from her

'Wait, where you going'? Rae asked him, with sadness in her voice

'Out' Wade replied, as he shut the door behind him.

Rae watched as he left, sighed & looked back at the ice cream he had brought her, she wanted to leave it, but she had been there for a few days, and it was better than having nothing, she gave in & started to eat, she was alone again, she wanted someone else there with her, even if it was Wade, she hated being alone.

Wade was sat in his car, and once again took out Rae's cell phone & decided to send Justin a little text

'_Justin, I didn't want it to come to this, but I'm moving back in with my mum & dad, & that means I'm splitting up with you, babe I'm sorry, but I just don't think that things are working out, please don't ring or text me, I hope you find someone else, because that's what I've done Rae x_' he sat there waiting for a text to Rae's phone, instead, he got a phone off Justin to Rae, so he had sent Justin yet another text

'_I told you Justin, don't ring me, you deserve someone who truly cares for you (:_' Wade sighed and started the car, and drove to Justin's, 20 minutes later he was there & he saw Justin sitting outside on the door-step, he could tell that he had been crying

'What up Justin'? Wade asked, knowing full well, what us up

'Rae, she broke it off with me' Justin replied

'What?' Wade replied

'She said that she met someone else, & that I deserve better' Justin replied, as tears began to fall from his tear ducts

'Justin, I know you love her but she's right, you do deserve better' Wade replied

'But I thought she was the one' Justin replied

'I know, we all thought that' Wade replied, giving Justin a manly hug

'Thanks Wade' Justin replied

'Come on up you get' Wade said to Justin

'You know, I can't help but wonder if she found out about us' Justin said, as he got up

'I don't think she did, I mean I haven't told her' Wade replied

'Then why' Justin said, getting into the car

'I don't know, but she's got someone else, so I suggest you do the same, but only get with someone hotter than her, someone like Kelly' Wade replied

'Kelly, as in Kelly Kelly?' Justin asked Wade

'Yeah' Wade replied, as he started the car

'No thanks, I don't want her, do you know how many guys she's been with'? Justin asked Wade

'Alot' Wade replied

'Yeah & I'd rather catch a disease from her, talk about nasty' Justin replied & Wade laughed

'Yeah, you're right there' Wade replied.

After that there was silence, Justin kept looking outside the window, wondering what Rae was doing now, Wade looked over at him & placed his hand onto Justin's, which made Justin look at Wade and smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, Im alive! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've had writers block &amp; I've also been very busy! Hopefully I'll be able to update more now. Just a heads up, things are going to get very interesting from here, so enjoy &amp; review! (:<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter #6;_

'Thanks Wade, you really are a good friend, have I ever told you that' Justin said to Wade, breaking the silence

'Yeah, you have, many of times' Wade replied

'Good' Justin smiled

'So, is it just us tonight?' Justin replied

'Kelly & Heath' Wade replied

'Oh right' Justin replied

'We all need a night out' Wade replied 'especially you though, you could do with it' Wade added

'You think' Justin chuckled

'Yeah' Wade replied

'You do know how to make me feel better don't you'? Justin asked

'I'm your best mate, of course I would' Wade replied, taking his hand off Justin

'I really owe you, for keeping me sane about Rae' Justin replied

'That's what we're for' Wade replied, finding a parking space

'Here already?' Justin asked

'Yeah' Wade replied, as he parked the car

'So Heath & Kelly's inside'? Justin asked Wade

'Yep' Wade replied, as he & Justin got out of the car

'Just wondering but why is Kelly coming tonight'? Justin asked Wade

'I dunno, she insisted that she came' Wade replied, as they saw Heath talking to Kelly

'Hey guys' Kelly smiled

'Kelz' Justin replied and they went in

'Guys, I'm gonna go and get the drinks' Wade said once they were inside 'usual?' Wade added

'Yep' Heath & Justin replied

'I'll come with' Kelly said to Wade

'So, what's going to happen, what am I going to do to break Justin & Rae up' Kelly asked Wade innocently, making Wade laugh a little

'Well I was thinking, you could spike Justin's drink, not now but you know later on in the night, making him so damn drunk, he won't know what he's doing, you kiss him I take a dirty and I send it to Rae' Wade replied as Kelly smiled 'Not only do I get who I want, but you also get who you want too' Wade added on

'But what if Justin doesn't want me after tonight' Kelly asked in a sad voice, with a sad look, making Wade laugh again

'Oh he will, you'll be giving him something which Rae has never gave him' Wade replied

'What's that'? Kelly asked

'Sex, or a BJ' Wade replied 'So I'm sure when you & him have fun tonight I'm sure he'll forget about that bitch...' Wade said before getting cut off by the bar tender

'Mr. Barrett nice to see you in here again, you might as well live here' the bar tender chuckled 'Oh & I'm sure I've seen this fine young lady before' he added one, taking Kelly's hand & kissing it, making Kelly blush 'Usual?' the Bar tender asked

'Mike you know us guys too well' Wade replied, as Mike got their drinks together

'Kelly, what you having' Wade asked her

'Vodka & Coke' Kelly said to Mike

'Coming right up' Mike replied, Mike got Kelly's drink ready & came back

'Guys, these drinks are on the house tonight, since you come in almost every week' Mike replied

'Thanks' Wade said smiling, picking up two drinks and started walking over, as Kelly was soon behind him, but looked back over to Mike & winked.

'Here you go' Wade said to Justin, as Justin took his drink

'Thanks Wade' Justin smiled, making Wade smile back at him

'Here you go Wendy, oops I mean Heathy' Kelly joked to Heath

'Enough of the Wendy jokes' Heath laughed

'Or what Wendy' Justin asked Heath

'Or I'm pour my drink down you' Heath laughed

'Only because you want to see me shirtless, I don't blame you, I mean, and if I could I'd stare at myself all day if I could' Justin laughed

'Oh yes, I'd love to see you with your shirt off, it's not getting a boring sight to see or anything' Heath replied

'I wouldn't get tired of seeing that' Kelly thought to herself

'Kelly's thinking something' Heath commented

'Oh shut up Wendy' Kelly laughed

'What you thinking Kelly'? Justin asked, noticing she hadn't spoke since she went to get the drinks with Wade

'I'm thinking that you girls should shut up & start dancing with me' Kelly smiled

'Dibs on Wendy' Wade said, as he took Heath's wrist & went to the dance floor

'I guess that mean's I'm dancing with you' Justin smiled

'I guess it does' Kelly smiled, as Justin took her by the hand

'It looks like Heath is going to kill Wade, calling him Wendy & making him dance, Heath really hates being made to dance' Justin said to Kelly

'Why, he's a good dancer' Kelly replied to Justin 'and a good kisser' Kelly thought to herself

'I dunno, he doesn't think it's manly' Justin replied, making Kelly laugh

'You know, he should, women prefer guys who can dance' Kelly replied to Justin

'Really'? Justin asked

'They sure do' Kelly smiled

'Do you?' Justin asked her

'Yeah, I do, but the good dancers, not the bad dancers, for some reason, most women prefer guys that can dance, but badly though' Kelly replied

'Am I a good dancer?' Justin asked Kelly, as Wade looked over at them, and exchanged looks with Kelly

'Yeah, Yeah you are' Kelly replied, looking back to Justin

'Want another drink?' Kelly asked Justin

'Yeah, sure, want me to come with? After all it's my round' Justin said to Kelly

'Nope, I got this' Kelly said smiling

'You sure, I don't mind helping you' Justin replied

'It'll be okay' Kelly smiled, and walked towards Wade & whispered something to him, which made Justin walk over

'Kelly's off to get some drinks, shouldn't at least one of us go and help her?' Heath said to Wade & Justin

'Heath, be a gentleman go & help Kelly' Wade demanded Heath

'Alright' Heath replied, leaving Wade & Justin

'_Heath's on his way over, don't do it yet_' Wade texted to Kelly

'So what's going on with you & Kelly?' Justin asked

'Nothing' Wade replied

'Are you sure, you two rather close tonight' Justin replied, as Wade got a text off of Kelly

'_Okay, thanks for letting me know_' Kelly replied

'Gabriel if you're insisting that Kelly & I are together, we're not, in fact I have my eye on someone, but trust me it's not Kelly, she likes someone else & besides, we're far to different' Wade replied

'So you've got an eye on someone, do I know them, well her' Justin replied

'Nope, you don't' Wade replied, lying

'You say that you have your eye on this girl right, so ask her out' Justin replied

'I can't' Wade replied

'Why not, I can tell that you like her' Justin replied

'Because her boyfriend just broke up with her... wait how can you tell I'm into her? Just a moment ago you thought it was Kelly' Wade replied

'Your voice changes when you're into someone, like deep & meaningful' Justin replied

'Really'? Wade asked Justin

'Yeah, you say that her boyfriend has just broke up with her right?, you should totally be there for her, you know be her knight in shining armour' Justin replied as Heath & Kelly brought the drinks over

'Thanks for that Justin, I'll do just that' Wade smiled as he took his drink, and drank it.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter #7;_

They were all having a good time that they last the track of time; it wasn't until Wade looked at his phone that they realized it was 1am, one hour away from closing time.

'Hey guys, one last round before we leave' Wade asked them

'Sure, why not?' Justin replied drunkenly, opening his arms

'I'll come with' Kelly replied

'I think it's time, he's already drunk, but you know, better late than never' Wade replied

'I will, don't you worry' Kelly replied, Wade got his & Heath's drink while Kelly got Justin's & hers. 'I'll just be a second, tell Justin there's a queue for something' Kelly said to Wade, as he left with his & Heath's drinks

'I will, don't you worry' Wade smirked

'You... you... I love you Heathy Poo, I really do, I mean Oh Pffffttt, I dunno' Wade heard Justin say to Heath

'You can tell he's drunk out of his mind, he's talking gibberish' Wade said to Heath

'Me, I'm not drunk, I really am not' Justin said getting up, and tried walking in a straight line, only to fail while doing so 'See told you I can walk in a straight line' Justin added on

'Justin, you'd better sit down' Kelly said, handing him his drink, Justin took a sip, and spat it back out

'What is this?' Justin asked, 'It's not my usual' he added, with a sad face

'It's flavoured water' Kelly replied, 'You've had _FAR_ too many drinks tonight, we don't want you throwing up all over the place now do we?' Kelly added on

'But I'm not drunk' Justin replied, drinking his water

'He's fucked' Wade mouthed to Kelly & then Heath as he sat next to Justin

'Come on, let's down these & leave' Kelly suggested, and all downed their drinks, as Justin laid his head on Wade's lap

'I wanna stay here, what is life?' Justin said to Wade

'Justin, get up, you can't sleep here, and it's not suitable' Kelly said to Justin

'Your bed suitable?' Justin asked Kelly, not realizing what he said, but made Kelly & Wade look at each other & smiled at one another

'This is going to be so much easier' Wade thought to himself, 'Once Rae see's this photo, then she'll want nothing more to do with Justin at all'

'Ready to leave?' Heath asked, turning around 'I'll meet you guys in Wade's car' he then added

'Yes, No, I dunno' Justin replied

'Come on Justin up you get' Kelly said grabbing his wrist, putting Justin's arm around her

'Oh guys, smile' Wade said to Justin & Kelly

'CHEESE' Justin smiled, making Wade laugh

'Can we go, I miss my bed' Justin said looking up at Wade, who put Justin's other arm around him

'Drop Heath off then Justin & You, is that okay?' Wade said to Kelly

'Sure is' Kelly smiled, as they left, & went to Wade's car.

Twenty minutes later, they had dropped Heath off at his house, and they were five minutes away from Kelly's

'Wadey' Justin said to Wade, 'I fucking love you, you're the best mate ever & Kelly, you have lovely long hair, it's so pretty, look my beard looks longer' he said as he used Kelly's hair too make his beard look longer

'He really is fucked, he's had way too much to drink' Wade said to Kelly as they pulled up into Kelly's drive way

'Come on Justin, you're staying with me tonight, I'm not letting you stay by yourself tonight, something bad could happen' Kelly said, helping Justin out of the car

'Give me your key's I'll open the door for you' Wade said, getting out of the car to help Kelly

'Kelly, you're so pretty' Justin said to Kelly, stroking her hair, making her blush

'See you two later' Wade said getting in the car, and as he did, Kelly went in for the kiss, and as soon as she did Wade got his phone out and recorded it, Justin found himself kissing Kelly back, Wade smirked to himself, everything had gone to plan, now all he had to do is send Rae a text message to tell her that Justin had moved on & started dating Kelly Kelly, even though it had only been a few days, one minute later they pulled apart, Wade had waited til they went inside & left and drove the 20 minute journey to go and see Rae. When he had got there, he took out Justin's phone and sent a message from Justin's phone to Rae, that way, she'd believe it.

'_Rae, babe, I don't think I should be calling you that, anymore, I'm sorry but it's over between us, I've found someone else, I guess it's for the best if we split, take care yeah?_' Wade switched Justin's phone off and got out of the car, taking his & Rae's phone inside.

'Rae'? Wade whispered, as he opened the cellar door, but he got no answer 'Rae' Wade said again a little louder & this time she moved a little

'Wade?' She muttered 'Please don't hurt me, not tonight' Rae added, as Wade sat down next to her

'Shhh, I'm not going too, but I've got some news for you, news that you won't like' Wade replied

'What, do you mean?' Rae asked sitting up

'It's Justin' Wade replied

'MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM' Rae cried

'I didn't do anything' Wade replied, 'I don't really want to say it' Wade then added

'Wade, what's happened' Rae asked, almost with tears in her eyes

'We went out tonight, for some strange reason Kelly tagged along, and it wasn't until that I dropped Kelly off at her's, I realized the only reason why Kelly tagged along tonight was because of Justin' Wade replied, who looked at Rae, who look slightly confused 'What I'm trying to say Rae, is that he's traded you in for Kelly' Wade added


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter #8;_

'NO, NO YOU'RE LYING, IT'S BULLSHIT' Rae screamed at Wade

'Rae, I wish it was, I got a text off of Justin before off of your phone, it said you were dumped, if you don't believe me you can take a look yourself, and also have a look at the recording I took' Wade replied

'This has got to be a joke or something' Rae said, 'He'd never get with Kelly, ever, even if she was the last women on earth' Rae added

'Well, people's feelings change towards people, I guess that's what happened with Justin' Wade replied, wiping a tear away from Rae's cheek

'I wonder what she did to get him, she's finally won, she wanted him & stopped at nothing to get him' Rae replied

'I guess these two years meant nothing to him' Wade said running his hands through her hair

'Or maybe it's because I wouldn't have sex with him' Rae said to Wade 'It's got to have been the why he dumped me right' Rae then asked Wade

'Maybe' Wade replied 'Maybe he just missed the sex' Wade replied 'He'll be done with her & whenever you're back, he'll get back with you' Wade added on

'I'm not going anywhere near him, not when he's been with that little whore, god only knows what she's got' Rae replied

'Rae, just curious but you've been with Justin for what nearly two year's right? You guys haven't had sex, why?' Wade asked her

'I don't believe in sex before marriage' Rae replied looking at Wade, 'but I guess that's all changed' she replied, Wade looked to the floor, he now felt bad for what he did to her.

'Wade' Rae said making Wade look up at her 'Have I done anything to upset you, or make you hate me or something, because if I have, I'm sorry' Rae added

'No, No you haven't done anything to make me hate you' Wade replied

'Then why am I here, why are you doing this'? Rae asked Wade

'To punish Justin, for cheating on you, but I guess in the long run, the only person who I've punished is the person that I love the most' Wade replied

'The person who you love the most'? Rae asked Wade

'That'd be you' Wade replied

'It's not true' Rae replied 'you're just mind fucking with me know' Rae replied

'It's true' Wade replied 'the first time I saw you in FCW, I fell in love with you, you took my breath away, when you first talked to me, I thought I was dreaming, Justin found out about my little crush on you, and ask you out for himself, not putting a downer on you but you really aren't his type of girl he goes for' Wade replied

'& I'm the type of girl for you'? Rae asked

'Yeah' Wade replied, making Rae give him a look 'It's true, sure I usually go for blondes, but you, you came into my life & changed that' Wade added

'So that's why you haven't had a girlfriend in awhile?' Rae asked him

'Yeah, because I was secretly hoping that Justin would dump you, then I'd be there to pick the pieces, and hopefully you'd fall in love with me' Wade replied

'You should have came to me in the first place & told me how you felt, because if you must know, I had feelings for you to, but I was new & I hardly knew you, all I knew was your name & that was it' Rae replied

'So you did have feelings for me'? Wade asked back

'Yeah, and if we're being honest here, I have had feelings through mine & Justin's relationship' Rae replied looking away

'Then why didn't you leave him'? Wade asked her

'Because I loved him, he treated me right, he respected my decision, he didn't want to rush anything, and Justin was the first guy that I've dated that respected my decision, you get the point' Rae replied

'I would have waited, you know until you were ready' Wade replied, making Rae smile

'You didn't have to do this, you know, I never had you down as a kidnapper, but I did have you down as a ladies' man' Rae said, laughing a little, which made Wade smile, hearing her laugh was music to his ears

'I'm sorry' Wade said, looking Rae in the eyes

'Love makes you do crazy things' Rae joked 'even if it does mean kidnapping someone' she then added, putting her hand on Wade's, making him smile

'I wish we could just start all over again, that way you wouldn't be here, and hurt' Wade replied, moving his face closer to Rae's 'If I had you from the beginning, I would have treated you like royalty' Wade added, making Rae blush a little

'Really'? Rae asked Wade, Wade went in for a kiss, and for a moment or two Rae found herself kissing Wade back, but she pulled away, she had no idea why she kissed him back, she had no reason too, not after what had happened in the past few days 'Sorry I can't' Rae said when she pulled away

'Why not'? Wade asked her, as he felt anger creep back up on him

'Because, I still love Justin' Rae replied

'But he cheated on you, not only with me, but also with Kelly & god knows who else, he's no good for you, him & Kelly belong together, you want to know why, because they are both whores' Wade replied

'What'? Rae asked Wade

'Yes, your so loved ex, was cheating on you behind your back, you weren't giving him sex, so he went with someone else' Wade said, getting up & leaving 'HE FUCKED ME NUMEROUS OF TIMES' Wade shouted as he slammed the door & locking it, leaving Rae to cry, he left that place & went back to his.

* * *

><p><em>If this chapter sounds jibberish, then my bad, I wrote it up at 4am cause I couldn't sleep, therefore I'm not to keen on it, thinking about re-writing it, let me know what you think! (:<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter #9;_

The next morning he decided to go back and apologize to Rae for the comment that he made the night before, he did it again, he had hurt her, he got angry at her for no reason, when he had got there he remained sitting in his car taking out his phone so that he could look through his pictures on his phone, he soon came across of one of him & Rae from a few weeks ago, having a good time, he smiled, he wished they could go back to the way they were when that photo was taken, not a care in the world, but him kidnapping/raping/beating her had changed everything between them, and he hated himself for it, he looked at the time and sighed and left his car, and went to go see Rae.

He walked in, to his surprise she wasn't asleep like she usually was & it looked like she didn't sleep the night before either, it also looked like she had been crying again, Wade didn't like the fact that he did this to her, Rae was once a strong upbeat girl, but during the time that he held her hostage he noticed that she wasn't the same, she was more like a scared little girl, all his fault. He ran his fingers through her hair making her whimper

'Shhh, it's okay' Wade whispered 'I'm not going to hurt you' he then added, making Rae look up at him 'You haven't had any sleep have you?' Wade asked her, making Rae shake her head 'I'm sorry, for that I said to you last night, it was uncalled for, you should love who you want' Wade said, wanting to get a reply from her

'We all say things when we don't get our own way' Rae said after a few moments silence 'Can I ask you something'? Rae asked Wade

'Sure' Wade replied

'When am I getting out of here' Rae asked him

'I dunno' Wade replied

'You know, if you did let me go instead of having someone to find me, I'd lie & say I needed time to think so I went on a break, or something' Rae replied

'They'd soon find out the truth, the way we'd act around each other, they'd find out' Wade replied looking away

'I'd leave the WWE, that way they wouldn't find out' Rae replied, quickly

'You spent years trying to get into FCW so you could get into the WWE, I'm not going to let you leave, just because of me, what I've done to you, it's not fair on you, I'd rather have myself leave the company just so you could follow your dreams' Wade replied

'You really aren't a bad guy' Rae smiled, running her fingers through his hair, something she always did whenever Wade was feeling down

'So I've been told' Wade smiled back 'Come on' Wade said, unchaining her 'I think we should get you cleaned up, feed & take you outside for some fresh air, you haven't seen day light in awhile, but I can't let you go, not just yet' Wade also added on

'Thanks' Rae smiled

'But, if you...' Wade said before getting cut off

'Don't worry, I won't, you're much stronger than me' Rae replied

'You know, this place hasn't been used in a year & it's like tidy, you'd expect it to be a mess wouldn't you' Wade said

'Actually, until a few weeks ago, I came here, every week, I dunno why, I think it's because it holds good memories, like when I beat you up when you tried training me here, remember' Rae replied

'Yeah I do' Wade laughed 'It was the day I found you here, all alone, lost in your thoughts' Wade added 'it was the 3rd Thursday of your training' Wade also added

'You remember'? Rae asked

'Yeah, because it's you' Wade replied said walking into the wash room 'I've got to go get something out of the car, I'm sorry Rae but I got to say this...' Wade added before getting cut off by Rae

'I won't try anything, you have my word' Rae replied, and Wade left, Rae looked around, for some strange reason, she hated this room, it reminded something from her childhood, which scared her, which caused her to panic, she left the room, until Wade came back out

'Rae' Wade said coming back into the wash-room

'I'm here' Rae replied, walking back into the room 'I had to get out, for some reason this room creeps me out' Rae replied, as Wade handed her a bag full of shower stuff, and a few items of clothing which were in another bag

'You really are trust-worthy, that's another thing I liked about you' Wade smiled, as Rae looked through the bag with the shower stuff in

'Thanks, what's this?' Rae asked looking at something, making Wade look

'Oh that's dry spray shampoo or something; you spray it in your hair, and brush out the grease or something like that, I dunno, I found it in my shower room' Wade replied

'What would you be doing with this huh'? Rae jokingly asked Wade, making Wade laugh

'I'll leave you to it' Wade said as he went to leave

'No. Don't. Please stay, this room creeps me out' Rae replied

'Okay' Wade replied

'But no looking, alright' Rae replied, making Wade laugh, after 5 minutes she was done, and get ready

'Take it, you've been into my apartment' Rae said to Wade

'Yep' Wade replied 'Come on, let's go outside, you hungry, cause I would be if I were in your shoes' Wade added as he went up the stairs with Rae in tow

'I told you, that you were a good guy' Rae whispered, thinking Wade didn't hear it, but he did, which made him smile

'Oh here' Wade said, turning around to Rae, 'Better take this off, incase someone comes past or if they're walking their dog or something' Wade said, finding his keys to take of the lock on Rae, and unlocked it, throwing the chain & keys down the cellar stairs '& if this goes well, you won't be getting chained up, you're not a dog' Wade added, making Rae smile


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter #10;_

'Wade, if you don't mind me asking, but...' Rae said stopping herself 'never mind, it'll be to personal' Rae added

'It's about my childhood isn't it'? Wade asked, as Rae nodded, taking a mouthful of salad. Wade knew what she was talking about, she was talking about his troubled childhood, that night that photo was taken was the night that he had confided in her, but he didn't tell her much

'You may of had a troubled childhood from what you told me, but you are nothing like your dad, or your uncle for that matter' Rae replied 'I've seen you with Charlie, you were a gentleman, which is something your real dad or uncle weren't' Rae added, making Wade smile

'I wish I could let you go' Wade said to Rae

'I know, you do' Rae replied

'Hopefully it'll be sooner rather than later, you must be bored down there, by yourself' Wade replied

'Yeah it is' Rae replied

'So what's happening on SmackDown, haven't been able to watch it' Rae asked, changing the subject

'Same shit, different week, I lost the title at Capitol Punishment' Wade replied

'You lost? That sucks, but soon, you'll be World Heavyweight Champion, I'd better be out of this place to see that happen' Rae replied, with a smile on her face

'Oh you will be' Wade replied

'Hopefully you won't have to leave the WWE' Rae replied 'I don't want you to, not because of me' Rae replied

'Hopefully you won't either' Wade replied 'But I will, you know once you're out of here, and are finally on the road with us, things would be too complicated between us' Wade added 'I have no-one but myself to thank for that, ruined everything between us, and because I wanted you to be with me, instead of Justin' Wade also added

'Wade, were best friends, they forgive & they forget, they get through everything and I'm pretty sure we'll get through this' Rae replied running her fingers through Wade's hair

'Hopefully we will' Wade replied 'I really can't tell you how sorry I 'am for ruining your life, I took your virginity, I beat up, I don't understand how calm you are after what I've done to you' Wade said before getting cut off by Rae

'Wade, don't let all the bad things you've down to me get you down, remember you were there for me when I had no-one to talk to, you've done good things for me and they outweigh the bad things you've done to me' Rae replied

'Really'? Wade asked

'Yeah, you may have not noticed, but I have' Rae replied, making Wade smiled

'I'm so stupid' Wade replied

'You're not, you're actually the smartest person I know' Rae replied, making Wade smile

'I gotta go and see someone in an hour' Wade said to Rae 'But if you want, I'll come straight back here' Wade then added on

'Yeah, I'd like that' Rae replied

'Then I will, I know how lonely it can be' Wade replied 'you know when you've got no-one to cuddle into, it isn't nice' Wade added

'It's gonna be different tonight, because you will have someone to cuddle into' Rae replied, as Wade got up, making him smile

'I'll bring something back for you, you know for when I'm away and you're here bored' Wade replied

'You've got the keys to my house right, do you think you could stop by there & grab the books from my bedside draw' Rae asked Wade

'I will' Wade replied, as they went back down to the cellar

'Wade, thanks for today, you didn't have too' Rae said once they were back in the cellar

'I did' Wade replied

'Wade before you go come here, I could do with a hug' Rae said to Wade

'You & your hugs, girls these days' Wade chuckled as he hugged Rae, Rae looked up at Wade and planted a kiss on his lips, Wade returned the kiss

'Don't go' Rae begged Wade

'I've got too, otherwise I'm going to be late' Wade replied

'I love you' Rae whispered in Wade's ear, once again kissing him on his lips

'I love you too' Wade replied as he kissed her back, soon their tongues were fighting for dominance

'I suppose I could stay for abit longer' Wade smiled as they pulled away 'That's if you want me to of course' Wade added

'I'd like that alot' Rae replied, as their lips connected once again, Wade arms went round Rae's waist as he pulled her body up against his, Rae put her arms around Wade's neck as Wade started to kiss her neck. Rae moaned as Wade kissed and licked her in the crook of her neck, as he started to pull at the hem of Raes t-shirt.

'You sure you want to do this'? Wade asked her, 'If you say no, then don't worry about it' Wade added on running his fingers through Rae's hair

'Yeah, I do' Rae smiled, as Wade smiled back at her

* * *

><p><em>Seems like Wade's turned into a nice guy, will he keep the nice guy act up or return to his evil ways? Also a big thank you to my good friend Beth for helping me with the last part!<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter #11;_

'Will you be alright while I'm gone?' Wade asked her

'Yeah I will be' Rae smiled

'I'll be back soon' Wade replied, buttoning his shirt back up

'You'd better' Rae replied

'Or else?' Wade smirked

'Then, I won't talk to you anymore' Rae replied

'I can deal with that' Wade chuckled

'Oi' Rae replied, as Wade kissed her on the cheek

'I won't be long promise' Wade said leaving 'Oh and I will stop by your place & get your things' Wade added as he shut the door, and as he did Rae began to cry, she didn't want to be left alone.

* * *

><p>'You alright?' Kelly asked Justin, when he came down<p>

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?' Justin replied

'Nothing, it's just that you were calling out Rae's name in your sleep last night' Kelly sighed

'I was?' Justin asked confused, as Kelly nodded, as Justin tried to recall his dream, he then realized why he was calling out Rae's name 'I guess I did' Justin said slowly 'Babe you haven't seen Rae have you?' Justin questioned Kelly

'Nope I haven't, not since Martin's birthday' Kelly replied 'Why?' Kelly then questioned

'I had a dream that she was being held captive somewhere, and someone was beating her up, I need to make sure that she's okay' Justin said frantically, grabbing his phone, and called Rae 'Rae's not answering' Justin said looking at Kelly

'Babe, it was just a dream, just because you dreamt that doesn't mean it's actually happening' Kelly replied, looking rather sad

'You don't even like her' Justin found himself saying to Kelly, who looked shocked, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' Justin replied

'Don't be' Kelly replied, storming off upstairs, as Justin rang Wade

'Wade, Wade' Justin said down the phone

'Justin you sound worried, what's up?' Wade asked

'It's Rae, I NEED to see you, I need to talk to you before I lose my mind' Justin replied

'Yeah, sure, in about 10?' Wade asked him

'Yeah, that'd be great' Justin replied

'See you then' Wade replied, and he hung up

_**10 Minutes Later**_

'Wade, I feel like I'm losing my mind' Justin said nearly in tears

'What about?' Wade asked calmly

'Rae' Justin said

'What do you mean, I thought she was visiting family' Wade replied, pretending to know nothing about it

'She isn't I rang her mum, she isn't there, I've checked her sister's & her brother's she isn't there either Wade, and her mum knows _NOTHING_, about this new guy that Rae texted me about the other day' Justin replied

'Then I don't know' Wade replied, trying to act normal

'I had a dream, last night, someone was hurting her, beating her' Justin said, with tears in his eyes, 'What if I was dreaming was true?' Justin asked Wade 'What if some sick bastard was hurting my Rae' Justin added on

'Whoa, Justin just calm yourself down' Wade replied 'who would want to hurt Rae?' Wade questioned Justin

'I DON'T KNOW' Justin screamed at Wade 'I'm sorry Wade' Justin added

'Don't worry about it, you're worried' Wade replied, reassuring

'I've got to ring the police, Wade she's missing' Justin said

'Justin, I'm sure that she'll make a return very soon' Wade replied 'Look if she isn't back in a few days time, let them know then' Wade added

'But it's not like her to disappear' Justin replied

'I know, I know' Wade replied 'What did her mum say?' Wade then asked him

'She said that Rae will turn up soon, she's already done this once before, when she was upset once' Justin replied

'Well then listen to her mother, she knows what Rae is like' Wade replied

'But...' Justin said before getting cut off by Wade

'But nothing, Rae will be back sooner or later' Wade replied 'Not many girls tell their mums about their new boyfriends, maybe she's gone away with him' Wade added 'so just calm yourself down or you're going to end up in hospital' Wade also added

'Really'? Justin asked

'Yeah' Wade replied 'now let's do this house show' Wade said tapping Justin on the back

* * *

><p>'You alright?' Justin asked Wade after the show<p>

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?' Wade snapped

'No reason' Justin replied

'I gotta be somewhere' Wade said, getting up & ready to leave

'Got a date?' Justin joked

'Yeah, something like that' Wade replied

'Anyone I know?' Justin asked

'No' Wade replied quickly 'Bye' Wade called as he left, and Justin did the same

As Justin made his way to Kelly's house, he decided to go the long way, which meant going past the place that Wade was holding Rae hostage, as he drove past the place he looked out his window only to see Wade's car as he passed

'What the?' Justin asked himself, as he went back to the place, and pulled up, next to Wade's car and got out, and went to look inside to see if Wade was about

'WADE!' Justin yelled, as Rae woke up 'WADE' Justin yelled again, but Rae kept quiet, because she thought she was hearing things 'GOD DAMN IT WADE, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE' Justin yelled, as he went to leave

'JUSTIN' Rae found herself yelling back, making Justin stop, as he too thought he was hearing things

'R-R-R-Rae' Justin stuttered to himself 'RAE?' Justin yelled 'WHERE ARE YOU?' Justin yelled

'DOWN HERE' Rae replied, as she did Justin made his way down to where Rae was, and he opened the door to find Rae

'RAE' Justin cried, running up to her, hugging her

'Justin' Rae cried back, hugging him back

'I gotta get you out of here' Justin said, noticing that she had a chain around her,

'No, Justin, Don't' Rae begged

'Why?' Justin replied, fumbling with the chain,

'Justin, please, STOP!' Rae cried

'Which sick fuck did this to you?' Justin asked her, but Rae ignored him

'B-b-b-behind' Rae said, trying to warn Justin, but of course Justin ignored her

'Me' Wade replied, which made Justin turn, only to be hit in the face with a baseball bat, knocking him out cold

* * *

><p><em><span>So what will happen now that Justin has found out where Rae is?<span>  
><em>

_Sorry for making you wait so long for another chapter, but I've been so busy with life. I'm also sorry if this chapter seems a little face paced for you, oh well, better then nothing right? ._


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter #12;_

'_JUSTIN' Rae cried_

'_You shut it, if it hadn't of been for you this wouldn't of happened to him, this is your fault' Wade snarled at Rae_

'_It's not my fault, it's yours, if you haven't of bought me here in the first place then this wouldn't of happened' Rae cried, as Wade picked up Justin's lifeless body, taking it to the other side of the room, he then went to leave but before he did Rae mumbled something_

'_What was that?' Wade asked her turning around, facing her_

'_You can't just leave him here like that' Rae replied_

'_Watch me' Wade replied, smirking & left the room, locking it of course incase a certain someone woke up, and tried to escape, he then got into his car & went back to his._

**_OOOO_**

_A few hours later, Justin woke up and to no surprise he had a headache, but Justin thought it was just a hangover from the night before, but how wrong he was, he went to stand up but noticed that he was chained to the wall, and began to panic, he was being held hostage, something like out of a horror movie, but something caught Justin's eye, he wasn't alone down there, someone was sleeping next to him, he then slowly realized who it was, it was Rae_

'_Rae' Justin said, trying to wake her up but no use_

'_I wouldn't do that if I were you, she's going to be out for awhile' Wade smirked_

'_Wade?' Justin asked_

'_Yep' Wade replied_

'_What's going on' Justin asked him 'something's not right here you've got to get Rae out of here, PLEASE, someone's kidnapped her and…..' Justin said before getting cut off by Wade_

'_Oh yeah, I know' Wade replied calmly_

'_Then get her away from here' Justin pleaded_

'_No, can do' Wade replied, _

'_Wade, you don't understand, this guy he chained her to the wall, he's doing back things to her' Justin replied_

'_No Justin, I don't think you understand' Wade smirked, as Rae began to stir waking up_

'_Maybe, you should ask Rae' Wade replied 'Maybe she'll make you understand' Wade chuckled leaving the room and locking it _

'_Rae' Justin whispered, when she woke_

'_Justin' Rae whispered, as Justin took ahold of her hand_

'_Yeah, it's me' Justin replied as she sat up_

'_OH JUSTIN' Rae cried, throwing her arms around him 'So I wasn't dreaming then?' Rae added on_

'_I guess you weren't' Justin replied_

'_How are you feeling?' Rae asked Justin_

'_I should be asking you that' Justin replied _

'_I'm not the one who was hit over the head with a bat' Rae replied_

'_Maybe that would explain the headache' Justin replied_

'_Maybe' Rae replied_

'_But yeah, I'm fine' Justin replied 'I saw Wade' Justin added_

'_What did he do to you?' Rae asked_

'_Nothing, I told him he should help you get out of this place, he said that I don't understand and left' Justin replied_

'_He's right, you don't, Justin if you haven't guessed then it's Wade, he's the one who brought me here' Rae replied_

'_NO' Justin yelled 'why, why would he do this?' Justin asked her_

'_I don't know' Rae replied_

'_So all that time I was worrying about where you were and he KNEW where you were?' Justin asked, Rae nodded 'That BASTARD' Justin yelled, hoping Wade would hear him if he was still in the building 'What has he done to do?' Justin asked, Rae shrugged her shoulders 'Rae, please tell me what he has done, I will make sure he won't hurt you again, I will make him pay' Justin added 'please just tell me' Justin pleaded_

'_You won't believe me, if I told you' Rae whispered_

'_Go ahead' Justin replied_

'_He raped me' Rae whispered_

'_He raped you?' Justin repeated 'what, why, why would he do that, he'd never hurt a girl' Justin replied_

'_There's always a first for everything' Rae replied, at that moment the door opened and Wade walked in, Justin held Rae, Justin didn't want Rae to get hurt again by him_

'_Hungry?' he asked then both, with a smirk on his face_

'_Fuck you' Justin spat at him_

'_Maybe later' Wade smirked 'I guess she told you then' Wade added_

'_Yeah, and you won't be doing it anymore, I'll make sure of that' Justin replied, making Wade smirk_

'_Oh really now?' Wade asked 'we'll see' Wade added handing Justin & Rae bags of food 'Got you your favourite Rae' Wade added_

'_What you want for it?' Rae replied_

'_Actually nothing' Wade replied 'So I see Kelly's missing you Justin' Wade added_

'_What?' Justin asked, as he took a bite of his burger Wade brought him_

'_10 missed calls from Kelly, 20 unread messages, hope you don't mind, I went through them, texted her back, saying that you've got things to do, and you'll see her when you do, which isn't a lie at all' Wade replied_

'_Shut it' Justin demanded Wade_

'_Excuse me, didn't Rae tell you that, you don't talk to me like that, because if you do then either one of you will pay the price, don't believe me, ask Rae, right babe?' Wade asked her, and she nodded_

'_Why are you doing this?' Justin asked Wade, 'what has Rae ever done to you, nothing, if it was then I'd understand, by why Rae' Justin asked him_

'_I don't have to answer to you, now hurry up, I want you to do something AND you will do it' Wade said to Justin_

'_And if I don't?' Justin questioned Wade_

'_Then I'll do it myself, and I don't think she'll like it, would you Rae' Wade replied_

'_You leave her out of this' Justin said in a stern voice_

'_So you'd rather fuck me instead of Rae?' Wade questioned Justin 'be like a few months ago wouldn't it, the good old times' Wade added_

'_Fuck you' Justin mumbled, but loud enough for Wade to hear, and Rae held his arm, she knew Wade would go flying into one of his ranges._


	13. Chapter 13

_This story might be boring at the moment, but trust me I've got a **TON** of ideas for it, I'm just trying to figure out which ones would be better, Thanks to those who have been reading & reviewing (:_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter #13;<em>

The next morning Justin woke up, his whole body aching, it was way too obvious what happened the previous night, Wade beat him, he looked to his right hoping to find Rae there but she wasn't, Wade had taken her away from him just before he gave Justin the beating, right now Justin needed Rae, not for him just so Wade wouldn't be able to hurt her, to protect her from his evil ways.

'Morning Gaybriel' Wade said, walking into the room with a smirk on his face

'Where's Rae? Is she hurt?' Justin demanded to know 'I swear if you've hurt her I'll…' Justin began to add before getting cut off

'You'll do what? Huh? Right now I don't think you're in the position to be giving me threats' Wade spat 'but to answer your question Rae is alright, in a much, much better position that you're in at the moment' Wade added

'Please just bring her back to me, that way I know you won't be doing the same to her' Justin begged

'Well you should have thought of that last night, shouldn't you? You break the rules you'll be punished badly, just ask Rae' Wade smirked 'Now are you going to be good for the rest day or am I going to have to keep Rae away from you? You know incase you say something, and she gets accidently hurt' Wade added on, still smirking

'You really are one sick fuck' Justin hissed

'Yeah, but you guys love me really' Wade replied 'Well that's what Rae said' Wade added on as he went to leave

'Where you going?' Justin asked Wade

'Oh just to see how Rae's doing, then maybe abit of shopping, I don't know yet' Wade replied, as he closed and locked the door and walking to the room which Rae was in, walking in, finding out she was asleep

'Oi, Bitch, wake up' Wade demanded while violently nudging her so she would awake, she did and turn over to look at him 'looks like someone hasn't had much sleep' Wade commented

'Neither would you if you heard you're boyfriend screaming in pain' Rae sniffed

'Don't you think it was very painful for me? I didn't want to do it, but he had to be punished' Wade replied, all Rae could do was glare at him 'No need to look at me like that is there?' Wade asked 'How's your arm?' Wade then asked

'Wade please let him go' Rae begged, ignoring Wade's question

'I'm going to have to say no to that sweetheart, he knows too much right now' Wade replied, as he started kissing Rae

'Wade, no please' Rae begged

'What's the matter, not up for it?' Wade asked her

'Why do I even bother? If I say no you'll still go ahead and do it' Rae replied, trying not to let tears escape, Wade looked into her eyes, he saw the hurt she was in also the hate

'I can't do this' Wade sighed, getting up, and leaving the room, leaving Rae alone once again, who cried herself back to sleep, something she always did when Wade left her alone.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Wade returned, going into the room where Justin was and handed him a bag<p>

'I don't even think you deserve this after the little stint you pulled last night' Wade said 'but since I'm going away for a few days'

'Where are you going?' Justin asked

'SmackDown taping' Wade replied 'and there's no need to worry, I've told Vince you suffered an injury during the house show, he sends his get well shit, and to take plenty of rest' Wade smirked 'Which isn't a lie, just not telling the full truth' Wade added 'yeah, I would love to stay and chat but I've got to be somewhere' Wade smirked, leaving & locking the door and heading back into where Rae was. To his surprise she was awake when he went in

'How are you feeling?' Wade asked walking over to her; all Rae could do was roll her eyes at him 'tonight's going to be my last night with you for a couple of days, got places to be and fans to meet' Wade added, sitting next to her

'SmackDown taping?' she asked

'Indeed' Wade replied

'Know who you're up against tonight?' Rae then asked

'Daniel Bryan' Wade replied

'Again?' Rae asked 'you should really be feuding with either Sheamus or Drew, I'd love to see that' Rae added

'You would?' Wade replied

'Yeah, maybe add Mason Ryan to the mix' Rae replied

'Not a bad thought' Wade replied

'Everyone wants to see you have a feud with either Sheamus or Drew' Rae replied

'Before I forget, I got you a few things, that way you won't be bored, when I'm gone, of course you'll be back with Justin, _**BUT**_ under one condition' Wade replied, taking off his pants

'I know, I know' Rae sighed, as Wade climbed on top of her and started kissing her neck, then moving onto her lips, surprisingly Rae found herself kissing him back, shortly after they were fighting for dominance she also found herself taking his shirt off also to Wade's surprise.

'Owww' Rae cried out when he entered her

'Shhh' Wade whispered, and began to kiss her again, bringing her arms to the top of her head, then put his hands in her and began a slow pace, so he wouldn't hurt her

Rae was scared incase he was going to hurt her like he did when the first time Wade raped her, but to her surprise he didn't, he was being gentle, shortly after she found herself letting out a light moan which of course made Wade smirk, he went a little faster than he was but was still being gentle he didn't want to hurt her, not the girl he loved

'Harder' Rae found herself saying, 'Oh god, Wade' Rae moaned.

Moments later Wade picked up the pace, because he knew that he was going to be releasing inside of her soon

'Oh, Wade' Rae moaned, 'faster', Wade smiled, even though he wasn't sure if she was actually enjoying it or faking it but he had a feeling that she was actually enjoying it, moments later Wade released inside her, and kissed her neck

'Oh God' Rae moaned rather loudly, in which Justin heard, then covered her eyes once she realized what she said, which made Wade laugh a little

'What?' Rae asked, uncovering her eyes

'You're just so cute, you know that don't you?' Wade asked, making Rae blush, as he rolled off her

'Stop it' Rae giggled as she cuddled into Wade, and began to fall asleep

'I love you' Wade whispered, when he thought she was asleep

'I love you too' she whispered, moments later


	14. Chapter 14

_Wow! Someone hasn't updated her stories in awhile has she? I think people should go after her! Yes I'm back I'm so sorry for not updating any of my stories for a long time I've been busy and honestly just been plain lazy to do anything, writters block doesn't help either! So enjoy this chapter, oh and another thing is I'm going to be writting up a new story which is simular to this but so much sinister, I can't wait for you guys to read that one!, and yes I will carry on with this one too! So enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Captivity #14; <em>

The next morning Rae woke up to find that she was no longer in the room that she was in the night before and that she was alongside Justin; at least she would feel a lot safer now he was here and also felt much happier around him, Justin usually had that affect on her, that's one of the reasons why she loved him. A few moments later Justin began to stir, which meant he'd be waking up soon so she gave him a cuddle, a little something she would do to Justin just before he woke up in the mornings

'Hey' Justin smiled to Rae once he woken up, Justin's smile would make her forget everything that was happening, she didn't know how or why but it just did

'Hey' she replied, also smiling and also playing with his hair, something else that she would do when Justin woken up

'I take it that he's gone' Justin asked

'Yeah, I'm guessing he went a few hours ago' Rae replied, still playing with his hair

'Did he hurt you?' Justin asked Rae, referring to the night before

'Not really' Rae replied

'Not really? What did he make you do?' Justin questioned 'please don't tell me he raped you again' Justin added

'I don't want to talk about' Rae replied

'I understand' Justin sighed, 'I just can't believe he would do something like this, I swear when I get my hands on him, he'll be a dead man, I'll make sure of it' Justin add and at that moment the door opened revealing it to be Wade

'You shouldn't make promises you can't keep' Wade said, carrying in a few things since he was going to be away for a few days which meant they couldn't eat unless he bought them a few snacks

'Oh I will keep this promise' Justin replied

'Justin I don't think you're in any position to be giving out threats, remember what happened last night, I'm pretty sure Rae does' Wade smirked

'You really are a sick fuck' Justin growled at Wade

'Have I told you how hot you are when you growl' Wade replied as he grabbed Justin by the hair and put his face in front of his 'You really are hot' Wade added as Wade planted his lips on Justin, but Justin soon pushed him away 'what's up Justin, not allowing me to fuck you since your little fuck toy is here, that didn't stop you fucking either me or Kelly did it' Wade replied

'Fuck you' Justin growled

'Oh Justin, please stop' Wade replied, 'Rae you need to tame this guy' Wade laughed 'oh before I go, Kelly's been texting you none stop, she just won't leave you alone, she's like one of those crazy fan-girls, I just don't understand why you would fuck her' Wade replied

'What?' Rae asked, fighting back her tears

'What I said before Rae, it's true about Justin & I and also Kelly, a few nights ago actually, remember I showed you the photo and I've also got a video aswel, I'm sorry to break it to you but your little goody good boyfriend isn't who he makes out to be' Wade replied 'Isn't that right Justin?' Wade added

'Shut it Wade' Justin hissed

'You know what I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to go' Wade replied and left 'oh and Vince said get well soon alright Justin' Wade said as he left and locked the door

'So it is true then' Rae asked Justin once Wade left

'Is what true?' Justin replied, knowing what Rae was on about

'About you, Wade & Kelly' Rae replied, in which Justin reply was silence 'Justin please tell me it's not true' Rae replied

'Yeah, yeah it is' Justin replied

'Why?' Rae replied 'why did you do it?'

'I don't know' Justin replied, 'it was when you and I were on our break I went out with the guys, I went back to Wade's and it just happened, I didn't plan on actually sleeping with him, I regretted it the next morning' Justin added

'Yeah and what about Kelly?' Rae asked

'It's a long story' Justin replied 'short version I received a text from you saying you didn't want me anymore and that you met someone else or something like that, I went out with the guys and for some strange reason Kelly tagged along, then I can't remember what happened' Justin added

'Didn't you think it was a little strange that I would text you that?' Rae asked

'Well how was I supposed to know? You said that you were visiting family and I get that text' Justin replied

'Even if I was visiting family I'd bring you with me' Rae replied 'you really are stupid sometimes' Rae added

'I feel it now' Justin sighed

'But Kelly out of all the people, I'd rather have you sleep with Kaitlyn' Rae replied which made Justin laugh 'Justin it's not funny' Rae replied

'I know, I know, But you've got to believe me, they are the two things I regret the most I really didn't want you finding out about them' Justin replied 'I'm also sorry that I lied to you, I should of told you instead of sugar-coating it' Justin replied, kissing her neck 'I'm sorry' Justin added once again

'Will you stop with the sorry, I know you are but you've said it to many times today' Rae replied

'Alright, but we are going to have to talk about this though' Justin replied

'Justin there's nothing to talk about, if you really loved me you wouldn't have done what you did, you wouldn't have fucked Wade or Kelly' Rae replied, turning her back on Justin

'I've said I regret it what more do you want?' Justin asked

'To be away from here' Rae sighed

'I know, I know, I will find away and I'll make sure you won't get hurt, I DO love you Rae and I know you hate me for what I've done, but I rather have you alive and hating me instead of having you dead' Justin replied

'I don't hate you Justin, I've hate what you've done, there's a difference' Rae replied which made Justin smile alittle.

'I'm glad you don't' Justin replied 'we've well I've got a couple of days to think about how to get you out, as long as I've got you out, you can go get some help, I'll take whatever beating he has to give me' Justin added

* * *

><p><em>I bet you guys were wondering when I was going to bring up KellyJustin and the text messages and I bet you're dying to know what Justin is planning! Over the next few chapters things are going to get a little excited!_


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for not updating this story sooner! I've just been busy and also lost interest in writing this story. I'm writing a 'much darker' story called 'Dark Intentions'. I've currently got a few chapters in the work for this story, but might just stop seeing as 'DI' is similar to this. But anyways enjoy :) P.S Sorry for any spelling mistakes!

* * *

><p>Justin lay there awake, while Rae lay there asleep, he looked at her and she looked so peaceful he smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead, sure they were going through a tough time and sure he may of slept with Kelly Kelly &amp; Wade, but Justin really did love her. He hated Wade so much for causing his girlfriend so much pain, Justin didn't even want to think about what Rae would of went through. Rae stirred alittle and Justin looked at her, Justin wanted her to remain asleep, he guessed that she hadn't had much sleep since being here. Rae woke and looked up and Justin<p>

'Hey' she smiled

'Hey' he replied, smiling back at her

'Have you had any sleep?' Rae asked him noticing that he had dark circles appearing under his eyes

'Nope, I've been too busy of ways on how to get out of here' Justin replied

Rae sighed and looked away then back at him, although she loved Justin she knew for a fact that he wouldn't be able to get them out, even if there was two of them, Rae herself was too exhasted and hurt to be going through with the plan and what would happen if the plan failed? She couldnt survive another 'punishment' from Wade. Justin looked at her and he knew what she was thinking, he would do anything to get Rae away from Wade

'I know what you're thinking Rae, I will get us out of here, I'd do anything to get you away from Wade' Justin said

'Yeah, but what if it doesn't go to plan? What if I get punished, I don't think I could go through with it' Rae replied, tears appearing in her eyes

'He lays on more finger on him and he is dead' Justin replied

'But..' Rae said, but Justin cut her off

'I've got it, all you gotta go is to get Wade to take me somewhere, I'll kick him right where it hurts, he'll fall over, I'll get the keys and free us' Justin replied 'It's so simple' Justin added, as he noticed that Rae looked unsure of the plan

'I hope so, I don't know how long I've been here, and I just wanna get out' Rae replied

'We will, now why dont you get some more rest? You'll need it for later' Justin replied

'I will' Rae smiled, and closed her eyes, as she did Justin kissed her

**xxx**

As Justin was drifting off to sleep, he heard the upstairs door open that only meant one thing Wade was back and no matter how hard he tried, Justin lost his battle to sleep, afterall he was busy watching out for Rae, incase Wade came back. As he entered the roomWade had a sickening smile upon his face, he had a little surprise for them even if they didn't like it, walking over to the bottom of the bed kicking it slightly to see if they would awake, to Wade's disappointment they didn't

'OI WAKE UP YOU FUCKERS' Wade yelled also shaking the bed, so they would wake up, and they did, Rae looked up to see Wade standing there, she whimpered, Justin moved closer to Rae, putting his arms around her 'I've got a little surprise for you two' Wade smirked, as Justin glared at him

'What?' Justin asked Wade

'A 3-sum' Wade replied, still smirking

'No' Rae cried out

'YOU SICK FUCK' Justin yelled, 'Over my dead body' Justin added

'That can be arranged' Wade smirked

'You leave him alone' Rae said joining in

'Oh so it speaks does she?' Wade asked rhetorically

'Leave her Wade, haven't you caused her enough damage?' Justin replied

'Nah, I'd love to cause some more pain on you two' Wade smirked, walking over to Rae's side 'espcially to you love' Wade smirked 'you only brought this on yourself' Wade added

'Fuck you' Rae replied, making Wade laugh

'You see I'll be the one fucking you in abit' Wade chuckled as he stood by Rae's side, Rae looked and Justin and he had the 'go for it' look in his eyes, and with all her will Rae kicked Wade in the balls, in which he fell over, As he did Justin climbed over to the Rae's side and started beating on Wade, that way he couldn't do anything more to them, he then went looking in Wade's pockets and found what he was looking for, the keys to let them go

'GO' Justin demaned

'What about you?' Rae replied

'I'll be fine, just go, I'll follow sortly' Justin replied, looking over at Wade, who was still on the floor in pain

Rae smiled as Justin kissed her. Justin managed to free himself but as he did Wade got up and attacked Justin, in which Justin yelled out

'Oh Rae, I know you're still here, so I suggest you get you ass back here now or your lover boy is gonna get it' Wade yelled followed by an evil laugh

'JUST GO RAE' Justin yelled back, only to get a punch in the stomach

'You need to keep your mouth shut' Wade hissed, as he once again punched Justin, but this time in the face which knocked Justin to the ground. Wade smirked and got something out of his pocket, which was the sedative, crouching over Justin's body he smirked

'Have a nice sleep' Wade said as he but the drug into Justin's body, cuffed his hands behind his back, then tied Justin back to the bed and then went after Rae.

* * *

><p><em>So Rae managed to get away from Wade, but what's gonna happen? Will she be able to get some help for the both of them or will Wade catch up with her? Only the next chapter will tell! Hopefully it'll be up soon.<em>


End file.
